


Questionable Choices

by Lumelle



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2803595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumelle/pseuds/Lumelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter wants to introduce Sam to some important people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questionable Choices

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asario](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asario/gifts).



> Just a fluffy little thing for **Asario** for a prompt.
> 
> These two are just so married.

Peter hadn't really realized how tense he felt until he found Sam's hand creeping into his.

As he glanced up, surprised at the unusual display of affection, he found Sam giving him a wan smile. "You looked about to jump out of your skin. Figured it'd be better to hold on before you did anything too dramatic."

"Ah, sorry." Peter forced himself to relax a bit, squeezing Sam's hand in a quiet gesture of gratefulness. It felt nice, for all that it wasn't exactly commonplace for the two of them. "I'm just being, ah, jumpy, I guess?"

"Yeah, I figured as much." He might have expected Sam to make fun of him, but the other's expression stayed perfectly serious. "You sure you want to do this? I mean, we can always go another day or whatever. Give you time to get yourself together."

Peter did consider it, for one fleeting guilty second, before he sighed. "Nah, I should just stick to the plan. If I let myself push it back once, I'll do it again and again. Which, yeah, I know that's pretty stupid. I mean, what difference is it going to make, anyway? It's not like the outcome's likely to change. Better just get it over with."

"Gee, glad to know you enjoy your time with me and all." Sam lifted his eyebrows in mock offense. "Really, I'm just flattered. Any case we could have this over any sooner?"

"You know what I mean." At least he was pretty sure Sam did; he never could entirely guarantee that they saw eye to eye about any particular subject. Rather, it was much more likely that the case was exactly the opposite of that. "It's just, you know. I'm trying not to worry, but it's difficult."

"You didn't fret this much when we told your aunt."

"Okay, first, we didn't tell her as much as she walked in on you sitting in my lap with your tongue down my throat. And second, she adores you. If she'd had any problem with us, she probably would have taken you in and kicked me out for being such a horrible influence."

"Yeah, because anything short of a zombie apocalypse is likely to turn May against you." Sam's hand tightened around his a bit. "So, what? You don't think they're going to like me?" He should have sounded offended, or maybe teasing if he were in a lighter mood. Rather, he just sounded worried. Much like Peter himself felt.

"No! I mean… no, I don't think so. You're a great guy, I can't imagine how they could do anything but adore you. It's just… well, you know. Just because something isn't very likely doesn't mean that small chance isn't absolutely horrifying." He sighed again, running his free hand through his hair. "I'm being stupid about it, aren't I?"

"Look, Webhead, you know I never have trouble telling you if I think you're being stupid." Sam tugged at the collar of his hoodie. "Right now? I'm mostly worried if I should have worn something nicer. You know, to make a better first impression."

"Right." Peter managed to give him a faint smile. "But, hey, you may not be able to win them over by your cooking like you did with Aunt May, but this time you can actually try to capitalize on all the times you've saved my webby little butt. Sure, I've saved yours lots of times, too, but I think after the week we've had with everyone trying to end me you're going to come ahead."

"I'm still not entirely convinced you didn't just decide to date me because it means that when your secret inevitably comes out at the worst possible moment, May'll have two people to be mad at for keeping secrets from her."

"Damn, you're on to me." Peter glanced around. "We're almost there."

"About time. I hate it when we have to walk places. Always makes me wish for a good, strong wind under my wings."

"You don't actually have wings, doofus." Just a strange helmet and a glow that took Peter's breath away.

"Bet you they'd be awesome if I had any, though."

"That's not how it works, you know." Even so, he refused to start arguing over something so trivial right now.

With Sam right by his side, he walked to the graveyard.

He could have found the right spot in his sleep, with all the times he had walked down the same path. May and Ben had brought him here sometimes when he'd been younger, had figured it would do him good to have some kind of a relationship with his parents, however unusual it might have been. And then… then Ben.

"At least you're getting this over with all at once," Peter murmured as they came to a halt. They were all buried side by side, first his parents, then later Ben. There was room still for May there, not that he expected her to join those particular ranks any time soon. "Don't think I could have done this over and over."

"Take your time." Sam let go of his hand, now, standing a few steps behind him as Peter moved closer, brushing his fingertips against the cool stone surface of Ben's name.

"Ah. Uncle Ben? Mom? Dad?" There had been a time when he had felt guilty that it was always Ben who he called for first, even after all the years he had spent visiting his parents. However, he figured it was only fair, after all the time they'd had first billing. "Sorry I haven't been around much lately. It's been, well. It's been busy. You know, school, friends, trying to save the world from power-hungry megalomaniacs or at least the better part of New York City from a maniac on a mission. Between all that, it's getting really hard to make time for more things. Even the really important ones."

Sam was, for once, perfectly silent. As Peter chanced a glance to his side, he found Sam standing there, a serious look on his face, hands tucked deep into the pockets of his hoodie.

"So, ah. You know Sam, right? I mean, you haven't met him before, but I've talked about him before. Yes, the Sam I may have complained about once or twice," past the first hundred times, "you know, with the helmet and everything? And, ah, we kind of had something to tell you."

It was ridiculous and he knew that. They were gone, all of them, and what they thought about something couldn't have any actual impact on his life. Even so, he kind of desperately needed to know it would have been all right even if they hadn't been gone. That it wouldn't have mattered either way.

He was still trying to find the right words as Sam stepped forward, taking his hand again. Despite the bold gesture he could feel the slightest tremor going through Sam's hand. "We're dating," Sam said, his voice somewhat more level than Peter would have been able to manage. "Peter and I, that is. Have been for a few weeks now. And, well, we'd like to have your blessing, or something."

There was silence, as could only be expected. Before Peter could think of anything to say, though, Sam was already knowing on.

"I can't promise to keep Peter out of dangerous situations or shit like that. Really, it's more the opposite; we tend to get each other in trouble a lot, but we also help each other out. And, well. I do try to keep him out of trouble, but he doesn't always listen."

Peter snorted despite himself. Yeah, right, Sam was always talking him out of trouble, not. Like the thing with the Rhino just last week, and — yeah, probably for the better that he didn't comment too much.

"So, yeah. I know I'm far from an ideal partner for Peter, or whatever, it's just — I'm not letting go of him." Sam's tone turned determined, now. "And if any of you disapprove of me, well, that's a pity, but I'm not going anywhere. So you might as well get used to it now."

"I'm not sure that's the most diplomatic approach, really." Peter couldn't help but relax a little, though. Undiplomatic or whatever, it did ease the knot inside him a bit. "Ah. What he said? I like him and I'm not planning on letting go any time soon. Though really, May adores him, that should be enough for all of you. Especially since you know she wouldn't hesitate to argue with any of you for the sake of her favorite teenage delinquent."

"I take offense to that, you know." So why was Sam leaning closer to him? "I'm not a delinquent, just for the record. I only get detentions because it's an easy way for Coulson to get us all together for a mission. And, okay, we may have hijacked the SHIELD jet once or twice, but really, that usually just leads to an impromptu training session when we unearth something mean and murderous, so really they should be thanking us for taking care of all of those terrible threats on our own."

"It may not sound like it, but I'm sure you'd like him." Peter smiled at the gravestones engraved with familiar names. "I know I do, at least. He really makes me happy when he's not driving me nuts."

"You know, I think you really ought to work on your marketing skills." Sam grinned at him. "But, yeah. I like to think I make him happy when we're not bickering, or he wouldn't keep me around. He's too smart for that, but don't tell him I said that. His head would just get too big."

"I'm sure your secret's safe with them." Peter let go of Sam's hand only to reach an arm around him, pulling him close. "And with me, for that matter."

"We're good with secrets like that." Sam glanced at him. "Though I've got to say, I'm kind of happy not to be a secret any more." Not that they'd spent a lot of time in that phase, hiding their relationship from any potential bullies, and if anyone had tried to make trouble at school it wouldn't have lasted long in any case. 

"You're only saying that because you know Fury will sigh and shake his head if he catches us doing PDA." Peter grinned. "You do so love when Fury disapproves of your life choices."

"Oh, Petey, you know me so well." Sam hummed happily, his head falling on Peter's shoulder, and really, that was the best feeling ever. "And I love that you think that dating you is a questionable life choice."

"Hey, I know what my likelihood of having to call off a date on zero notice are. I'm just lucky enough that if I've got to be away, you're probably going to be on the same mission, too." Peter chuckled. "Besides, I was more referring to the fact that Fury probably thinks love and affection in general are a stupid waste of time."

"Oh, so cynical, Parker. Now however shall we change his mind about that?" Sam returned his grin, his eyes sparkling with mischief, and Peter more or less forgot they were standing at a graveyard and pulled him in for a kiss.

And, well, it wasn't like his parents or Uncle Ben were going to protest, anyway.

He liked to think they would have approved of his choices.


End file.
